Extra time
by ALittleCurious
Summary: America is apparently a big fan and really wants the Winchesters to visit sometime. The brothers were not a hunting, however found themselves wondering... Who is this guy?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I personally think there should be more crossovers of these and whenever I look for some there's like a ton of FandomStuck and not gonna lie, it kinda bothers me but whatever. Takes place in I DUNNO. Its whatever. I suck at things like this, first crossover, and first Hetalia fic, don't kill me, English is my second language, blah blah blah, and doing universe things hurt me. Pf. Lets get this along.

The street was deadly quiet. As it was suppose to be as a matter of fact. The usual hunt, and they just so happened to find themselves in a quite gray and gloomy city. It was one of those a bit over the top... What's the word? Invasion? Maybe. Yes probably invasion. The two brothers could clearly see some of the town's people peeking from the windows as they strode across the street.

"...Hahaha no way dude...! I swear to God it wasn't me... No... Sorry bro...!" A low chuckle followed. Someone... Or something was having a conversation in the small mart.

"...Worried... A lot...! I know... Make sure..." The thing's voice was rather cheerful, but voice dropped down at the last few words. The 2 brothers sneaked nearby, taking a quick look into the window to see a tall blond young man with glasses talking to no one... Oh wait there's another slightly shorter man that appeared to look like his twin slowly nodding but obviously frustrated. The brothers could barely hear the shorter man's voice.

"You have to be careful! I know it's rather bothersome but you know you shouldn't be out in such a dangerous place. Sure it had some of the best foods but I worry about you sometimes, Al." The man carefully adjusted his glasses, then tugged the supposed man named "Al" to follow him after buying a quick Twinkie and head out.

"Um... Guys I don't think having your guns out in public is very smart..." Al stood tall, pointing directly and the two sneaking brothers. The 3 exchanged looks. The ignored twin gave a low sigh.

"What do you guys think you're doing here?" One of the brothers finally spoke. Voice low and gruff. Al's face lighted up.

"Oh! So you actually seem a little more eager. So um, I came here for the totally awesome burger place called Captain Burger but no... The people working there were total asses. Oh yeah and I was in the neighborhood and this place didn't look like it was doing well so blah blah blah..." Al's rambling continued.

"Um well, we just came for a visit, eh." The obviously more quiet of the 2 said. "Oh. My name's Matthew and this my brother Alfred, nice to meet you, and you are?" Matthew extended his arm to the other pair of brothers.

"Im Sam, and this is Dean." Sam piped, both getting out of the crouching position. Alfred stopped his talking. They all shook hands before something dawned on Alfred.

"Wait... Dude so you guys are THE Sam and Dean? Dude...!" Alfred eyes brightened, grabbing his brother's hands. He stepped closer, grabbing both brothers arms. After a few seconds his smile grew wider. "Mattie I told you about these guys! They're the real deal here oh my God."

Matthew blinked. Oh yes, now he remembers. "Oh... Yes well, Alfred would like to thank you for what you both have done."

"... And that would be? No offence but you caught us off guard. Hope you guys don't mind me asking but are you two hunters? I don't think we've ever met."

"Easy there Sammy, we don't know them at all. In fact I've never even seen them before what do they have to thank us for?"

Alfred tapped his chin.

"For keeping me, I mean, America safe specifically."

"And no, we're not hunters, we've got some other business to attend to. Al here really wants to be one though." Matthew smiled softly.

"Yeah! But... Ghosts are pretty scary... Reminds me of one of those Paranormal Activity movies I've watched with Kiku..." Alfred visibly shuddered. "But nothing a hero like me can't handle!" A quick thumbs up, and that was the end of it.

* * *

"It WAS kind of weird though."

"Yeah but they're gone now and we just have to keep doing what we're doing!" Dean proceeded to wink at the waitress. Sam sighed. However they soon heard a familiar sound, one the didn't exactly expect so soon. After all, the hunt didn't take too long and only required a couple stitches. A certain angel sat across from Dean at the diner, also turned to see the source of sound. He blinked a few times.

"Oh wait, it's them again! Oh and they got him too!"

"Him?" Dean asked. He saw as the same guy from earlier came walking over with his brother along with another person, an Asian person.

"Hey! So say hello to my buddy Kiku here, Kiku, this is Dean, Sam, and Castiel."

"Hello." Kiku silently raised his hand in greeting.

"Hello, Alfred." Cas suddenly said.

"Yo dude how you been holding up? Doing well?"

"Yes, you could say that." Apparently something was up enough for Dean to question why in the HELL did this guy Alfred even know who Cas was? It was one thing knowing Sam and him, but these 2 knowing eachother is where it got REALLY suspicious.

"So, could we chit chat maybe at my place? Im a huge fan! Please! I'm completely sure I got a house here and I totally want to be best buds."

Dean furrowed his eyebrow. Sam looked genuinely surprised. How could this guy even have one friend? He just keeps talking and talking. There was an actual other hunt going on... And Dean was still healing... Kiku remained the same. And... Oh, Matthew was here. He was talking to a lady who was captivated by a polar bear in his arms.

Oh no. This was absolutely screaming trouble and both brothers knew it. Even though they needed maybe even a TEENSY break this was obviously some kind of weird trap. Cas just tried his best to keep conversation between the Asian man and himself. When did they start talking?

"I am from Japan." Sam and Dean hear him say.

"Hm. I believe I have been there before."

"Yes? Did you find it interesting Castiel-san?"

Castiel nodded. The Japanese man gave a small smile.

"Please...? I could probably take you guys in my Limo! Or did you guys drive here?" Alfred kept talking and talking...

"Oh he's so cute...!" A lady said pinching the Polar bear's cheek.

"Ow." The polar bear squeaked.

"Oh my!" The lady backed up a bit, startled.

"Al I think we should go..." Matthew pulled the polar bear back.

"Oh I see. Yes, the water falls really are beautiful." Kiku replied. Castiel had the smallest of smiles on his face.

Dean was pulling out his hair.

Alfred kept talking.

Sam was laying his head on the table.

The whole room just watched.

"Okay! We'll go! Just please be quiet!"

"Yeah, just..." Sam didn't finish his sentence.

"Great! Limo it is right?"

A/N: Casual story. I know the countries talked a lot but... The brothers dont really get how they suddenly got a huge fan.

Japan and Cas friendship anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo. Who's America's bf? So if you don't like the ship it's okay the story isn't focused on romance. Little extra bits sprinkled in to give the Winchesters clues! Oh and I guess a lollipop because Japan is that nice.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"I don't either but free ride! Alfred said a Limo and... Oh boy this guy isn't kidding." Dean eyed the sleek car, exactly what Alfred said, a Limo, and would you look at that it has a mini American flag up in front. Who is this guy anyway?

"Heyyy... I got some friends with me today, Jerry." Alfred leaned against the car, speaking with someone. He even has someone to drive him home? Dean blinked. Cas looked around. Sam smiled awkwardly. They were hunters for God's sake what the hell are they even doing? They hear Alfred continue. "...Nah tell him I'll talk to him later. Hm? Boss called earlier? What didja tell 'em?"

Okay. A boss. Sam slowly wrote all the weird things Alfred talked about later. Who knows? Could be a trap. But then again Cas knows Alfred so... He'll have to persuade Dean and him to speak with Cas. Kiku stepped out of the building with a small lollipop in hand.

"I've gotten a treat for you. I have gotten another assortment of candies from the nice waitresses inside." Kiku proceeded to give one to everyone, minus Cas since he politely declined.

Sam decided that has to either talk to Kiku or Matthew. Where is Matthew anyway? Sam looked down at the cherry lollipop then to Kiku. Kiku it is. Alfred ushered everyone into the car, allowing himself inside as well.

"So I-" Right when Sam was going to speak, you know who, Alfred's, phone went off playing the national anthem. Dean leaned over to whisper into Sam's ear.

"You think this guy might work up top?"

"No, he looks like he's in his 20's or something, Dean."

"Yo! Ugh Iggy, didn't Jerry tell you to call me later? What do you mean it is later? Talk to me tomorrow at the meeting instead. Yeah yeah sure I'm just fine. K bye." And with that he hung up. Kiku weakly smiled.

"It was Arthur correct?"

"Yeah. Bugging me about the meeting." Alfred puffed, resting his head on his hand. "...yep..." Oh God did he just fall asleep? He did. He fell asleep.

"... So Kiku... How do you know Alfred?" Right, yes, good way to start conversation Sam! Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hm? Oh yes I'm one of Alfred-kun's best friends we met during... Work I suppose. I occasionally come visit his home in New York but he does have other homes across the Country too."

Dean whistled.

"So how does he know Cas?" Dean was the one who asked.

"That, I am not aware of. Speaking of which where did your friend go?" Kiku looked around the car, hoping to be able to find him.

"Well where's your buddy Matthew?"

"... Im right here..." Matthew just sighed as they all looked at him curiously.

"So, how does Alfred have enough for all these houses and even this Limo?" Sam looked Matthew over once more and continued his convesation.

"His work of course." Kiku smiled.

"He works at?"

"Well you see," Kiku fidgited with his fingers. "That is private information... If I were to give out what he works in I could very well get in trouble. Well not because what he works in, but..." His voice trailed off, not wanting to continue. "I'm glad Alfred-kun has taken a liking to you two. Please be nice to him he is a very important man."

"You make it sound like we're getting married to him." Dean scoffed.

"Marriage no, but he clings onto friends I assure you."

"Does he? Wonder if that guy can even let exes go..." Sam as well lightly laughed about. Alfred let out a low snore, Matthew gently patting him on the back.

"Haha well he's able to get by. In fact he is currently in a relationship. It might seem... Unstable however they are very fine indeed." Kiku got up to open the door once the car stopped.

"He is?" The older brother asked.

"Yes. I think his lover is back in New York. Not too sure with him... If I know him well enough I'd guess he's probably cleaning their New York home."

"Him?"

"Ahhhh... Are we here yet? Oh nice yes we are. Oh hey Mattie when did you get here? What's with the Polar bear?" Before Matthew could even answer, Alfred quickly ran out the door, taking a deep breath. "Haven't been here for while."

"Pretty cool, eh?" Matthew held the Polar bear closer.

"Welcome." Kiku bowed.

There was a huge friggin mansion like house right in front of them. Sam gaped. Dean's eyes were wide. Who is this guy?

"You think he sells drugs? Maybe the son of like some rich guy? Is he a demon who stole all this stuff? What's his full name anyway?" Dean had pulled Sam over to a corner to start a conversation with.

"I've got one of his mails dude calm down..." Sam quickly eyed the name on the envelope. "Alfred F. Jones... And the letter seems to be in a different language. "Oh but look I think it was the boyfriend Kiku was talking about. See look there's a heart right here. See look some parts are in English."

"Didn't expect the guy to have a boyfriend. Here give me the letter I wanna read the English."

'love you'

.

.

.

'are you doing okay?'

.

.

.

'really scary! i think i'll head back home. boss will be mad. - ^J^, Ivan'

"So..."

"It's Russian, Dean. Alfred has a Russian boyfriend."

"Huh." There were some foot steps here and there, then finally Alfred arrived.

"Hey have any of you guys seen- oh there it is. Heh... Good thing you can't read Russian." Alfred quickly did a scan of the writing. "Then again I keep telling him to write me in English only and be like a normal person and send emails. Russian is hard to understand. Stupid commie." Alfred scoffed. "Ah... Heading back to Moscow..." He blinked. "Better have not left a trap for me like last time I swear to God."

Dean and Sam just looked at him. So. He obviously has a lot of money and a long distance relationship. They need to get out of this house because this guy is just...

Weird.

"Anyway you can go sit in the living room I still need to talk to my boss real quick. Pretty sure Matthew made pancakes or something because he always does that."

It was nice.

Dean had to admit it was nice. The other brother made good pancakes, and Kiku wasn't very loud like Alfred. Alfred was loud enough to hear from the other room. He was clearly talking about politics.

"Gilbert? We needn't that many people here, I know Alfred-kun likes visitors, but Matthew-kun you know how he is when it comes to cleaning."

"Erm well... Maybe... Um... Wait a second Gil doesn't make a mess!"

Kiku just whistled playfully to himself.

"I still don't understand why we're here?" Sam jammed another slice into his mouth.

"I think it's partially because Alfred-kun was going to play a ghost movie from my country. Gomen."

"You don't live in the U.S?"

"Not at all. I live in Japan, and Matthew here lives in Canada." Explains a lot. But what Dean and Sam still didn't understand was why so many friends from places OTHER than the U.S?

"You guys work with politics and international stuff?" Dean dropped the ball. There was a pregnant pause before anyone answered.

"... Hai. That is correct. We all have friends from different countries."

"Yeah. The guy Alfie was talking to on the phone earlier? From England. Al's boyfriend? From Russia. There's plenty more people I could list..." Matthew voice became low. "I think you've gotten too involved. You might get into deep trouble with Alfred's boss..." A sigh. "I apologize completely it was my fault for having us go visit the diner. If you thought hunting was bad get ready for finding more about Alfred."

"Does he work for some kind of mob boss or something?"

"... I don't think you guys should pry. I'm really warning you..." The apparent Canadian looked worried. Unfortunately for the countries, the Winchesters were already midly interested.

"Hey bro I just invited Feliciano and Ludwig over isn't that great! Wait actually I'm gonna throw a party!"

"You were suppose to talk to your boss!" Matthew was now a little more louder. Something was at play and both Sam and Dean know it. They decided to take a peak around the house, maybe some clues will be able to be found. Matthew and even Kiku both stared at them once they left. Dean smirked. What are they hiding within the house?

"Mreow."

Was... Was that a cat?

"Mreow.." The sound was coming from the front door...

"Here I'll.." A cat ran in like nothing, quickly taking its spot on Alfred's lap.

Okay.

That was a teensy bit strange.

Didn't Alfred say he hasn't been here for a while? The house looked clean, not to mention looked like it got a paint job not so long ago, a warm brown. The furniture was very fancy...

Dean thought about Alfred's friends. They must have a lot of money too, if not perhaps they stick with Al for his money? Wait isn't Matthew his brother? Why does Matt live in Canada instead of close by with Alfred in case? The cat purred on Alfred's lap. Not to mention that cat looks pretty odd...

"Hey um, didn't you say that you haven't been here for a while? Why is the place so clean? What's with the cat?" Sam stood by the door, Alfred momentarily stopped the petting.

"I totally got some butlers to take care of the place. Only because my cat was here!" He raised his cat, who looked oddly similar to Alfred.

"Mreow." It waved it's tail happily.

"I think I should probs leave it with boss. That way I don't get yelled at for wasting money haha!" He let the cat slip through his fingers, heading back out the door.

"You keep mentioning your boss.. Why are we even here?" Sam questioned. Alfred appeared to have dawned a frown on his face.

"Erm well, I'm a huge fan like I said. But now you guys keep prying into a government secret. My boss is... Well... Obama!"

They froze. They were right.

He worked up top.

Government secret wait what?

"... You... You work up top with him? And you knew about the demons and ghosts? Why didn't you do anything?" Dean half shouted. Alfred flinched.

"I don't want my people to get in the state of panic and neither does Obama. No one does. We've sent out a couple secret hunters and all... Not many." He fiddled with his fingers. "I think I'm going to have to escort you both out. Maybe we can have an icecream cone next time I see you two? Yeah? Guess the party's canceled... Ah and I was going to watch a ghost movie with Kiku... Sorry."

Alfred showed them the way to the door.

A/N: Ahhh.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello. Oh and if you don't know why they try to forget about it is because America was a big fan which means he already knew about it. If, you catch my drift, it would be indifferent. You should also be aware of my late updates... I do the typing on mobile so I'm prone to stupid arse misspellings. Sorry! Excuse the minimal cuss words. I may bump this up to rated T. Yeah that would make more sense. *Cough* Dean *Cough* Watched me some Supernatural to get me pumped! Long A/N I know, but one last thing, Im not gonna pull the: HOLY COW THERE AINT NO TRACE OF HIM ONLINE. It's Alfred. Come on. At the very least an FB but for the sake of me I'm using a different thing. I don't know how FB works. *Shrugs* Sorry about my fics being dialogue heavy... v-v

It was weird. It was also one of those things the Winchesters had to push deep into the back of their minds.

Alfred worked up top. With Obama. With all that... Shit. And not to mention he was also a big fan! It was already so strange on his choices of friends. Sam recalled his full name. Alfred F. Jones.

"Maybe we can find him online?" Sam quickly pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket writing down the name with a small pencil. "We could probably see if there's anything about him on any sites."

"Shouldn't we working on something more important Sammy? I know this Alfred guy is weird but come on."

Sam bit his lip.

"Just a quick check? Please?" Sam put his hands together, letting his bottom lio hang jokingly. Ah, the joys of having a brother.

"Fine! But I just want to get some hunting done okay?" Dean slammed the door shut, flopping onto the bed. He pushed his face into the pillow letting out a groan.

Sam was probably the more suspicious of the two. Why? 1, Alfred was probably around his 20s

He typed in Alfred. Nothing.

2, he was a big fan.

Alfred F. Nothing.

3, he knew Cas.

Alfred F. Jones. There was only social media pages where there was atleast some information. The first was an Instagram with a couple photos of him posing in front of the camera. That was it. The guy DID practically look like a model. A super model. Sam then realises all his friends do too.

"Hey... I think he might've lied about his name...Since there isn't any info on him working up top." He looked in the description of his Insta.

"God Bless America. :D"

Dean looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah." Sam still curious, looked at how many likes they ranked up.

Quite a few actually.

Maybe he's lying and doesn't work up top? Maybe he's just some super model? That would... Certainly make sense.

He then saw the people he followed. He soon found Matthew. And of course, there were some selfies. Matthew at the beach. Matthew playing Hockey. Matthew didn't have as many followers like Alfred. His bio read: :)

And if Sam wasn't being nosy that would be a lie. He found a Japanese, Hungarian, Ukrainian, Italian, German... Some other people... Then he stumbled upon someone named Ivan. There weren't any selfies of him really. More like Alfred snapping photos of him when he wasn't looking. Especially when he was asleep

Ivan was pretty huge. And this is coming from himself, Sam. Sam knows he's a big guy. But so is Ivan. Yet... Sam is taller from what he can tell. Interesting. Not really, he just felt the need to compare himself. He heard a snore from the bed.

Right so, still a mystery. Most of their information on other sites remained limited...

Sam is officially curious on about this.

And well welcomed was Cas, as he then appeared right next to the bed Dean was in.

"Cas? Mind telling me how you know Alfred?"

Dean quickly opened his eyes, realizing Cas has arrived. Finally.

"He is an old friend."

Sam's eyebrows raised. Dean blinked slowly, still trying to wake up.

"He... Is?"

"He prayed a lot more about 100 to 200 years ago. Alfred apparently is busy eating greasy foods and stuck with politics and such. There is a lot more incidents lately as you know..." Before Cas could continue, Sam interrupted.

"I'm sorry did you just say... 100 to 200 years ago?"

Cas poofed out.

Did he just...?

Dean stared blankly at where Cas was.

"Yeah, yeah! I can't believe they messed up my order! But like, I still ate it anyway."

That voice...

Is it...?

"Dude no way."

It is. Alfred. Today he is with 2 different people... And Sam may have taken their profiles a mere glance. There stood a shorter man with HUGE eyebrows, clearly a bit frustrated with Alfred. Besides his expression, he was in a nice clean suit. For what reason? Sam and Dean didn't know. But get this, the other dude was flirting with so many girls in the street it could rival Dean's flirting. It was obviously clear that the blond walking with Alfred was a pro.

He sure did look like a pro. Long luscious blond locks, a little bit of beard, and seriously...

Wow.

The handsome man gave Alfred a pat on the back, then went in for a hug. When he faced the short man, he smiled and winked, grabbing his hand. With that, he waved goodbye to Alfred, making cooing noises to the short man. The short man smacked him.

Alfred, laughed and continued his way.

Oh no. Sam and Dean are DEFINITELY NOT GONNA MISS THIS.

"Hey!"

"Oh cool it's you guys! Boy did you get me in trouble with boss. 'It's dangerous out there' 'You don't understand, it isn't your job to hunt.' Wow. I can't come out that much anymore since well... So what's up?"

What they both didn't realise is that...

Alfred is pretty big too. Like whoa. There was some belly there, but it was clear that Alfred was not scrawny. How they could tell? Today he wore a blue tank top. Okay, he was maybe a bit lower on muscles compared to both Sam and Dean but still...

"... Who where those guys you talked to?"

"Hm? Them? Oh that's Francis and Arthur. They left to take care of business. Honestly though, you didn't hear it from me but they fight like an old married couple. Wait... Yeah they practically are an old married couple. Why they took so long I don't know..." Alfred snickered. He took a moment to glance behind him. The two where no longer visible. "Asking me questions again?"

"We heard from Cas you were over 200 years old is that right?" This was Dean who asked. Alfred winced.

"I'm... 21..."

"Cas doesn't lie. He even said something about praying more back then?" Dean looked impatient.

"Well I..." The country fidgited with his fingers. "Um.. Well I..."

"Come with us now."

Alfred blinked. "Wouldn't that count as kidnapping? I already told you, it's been a little hectic but we can go for ice cream yeah? After all, that's what heros do." A small strained smile appeared on his face. "Since all the troubles lately I haven't been feeling well, sorry. Haha, you know what, all my buddies are on edge. Guys?"

"So..."

"You came willingly it's not kidnap. We aren't even going to hurt you. Hey.. You look pretty sick..."

Alfred softly smiled. Yes he knows, it's not his fault he isn't doing well. With the amount of demons popping up after a certain incident and doing some distasteful things, feeling somewhat ill was the norm for the countries. It's awful. It got Alfred in a bad mood basically. As bad as his mood can get. Which is enough for him to sound serious but in fact he just is not feeling it. He hummed to get himself more happy.

"Just because I'm gonna explain doesn't mean you'll be safe. Hell, you're most likely not gonna believe me."

"Well you're obviously not a demon or anything like that." The older Winchester casually plopped into a chair. "Spill the beans Mr. 'Jones'. If that's your real name..." Sam's eyebrow raised. That's right, there's still a possibility on fake names. He remained still near the apartment door, watching how the man in their room looked rather happy than scared.

"No, no, that's still my name..." He paused. "Well, now that I think about it... Anyway, what do you want?"

"You said something about a government secret." Sam replied. Yep, still happy was this man. Excited even.

"Ooh that... Well... I mean you are kinda on to me." He clapped his hands, eager to explain. Ah the Winchesters really were pretty good at figuring things out. Anyone suspicious was on their minds. He had a big grin on his face.

"So um.. I'm open! What do you want to know?"

He's open? He's open.

"What do you work in?" Dean asked.

"Sometimes I'm out on the battlefield... Not always fun..." He cringed slightly. Mm... Bad memories. "But then there's the stupid papers I have to write. Paper work versus battlefield though? Haha, paper. No lie, had to literally leave my big bro. It was for the better." He huffed. "Next?"

"Name?" Sam was now pleased with the honest answer.

"Uh duh, Alfred F. Jones." That was no lie.

"What does the F stand for?"

"Oh! Freedom." How... Conveniently funny.

"No but like... You seemed unsure when Dean said If that was even your real name. Do you have another name?"

"Oh. See that's where the secret comes in! You got it!" He laughed rather loudly. "Okay so, some people in the same business as me call me America. United States of America. But basically THAT'S my real name. Ding ding ding! You got it! Matthew is... Canadia...? No wait," He snapped his fingers. Sam and Dean looked confused. "Ah that's right! Canada. Kiku is Japan."

"I... What?" Sam was pulled over to Dean.

"This guy's nuts..." The older brother whispered. Sam frowned.

"Oh... See this is what I thought. Um..." He looked around the dusty apartment. Think... There was a t.v. set on a wooden cabnit... Maybe if he could... "Okay so, will you believe me if I picked up this?"

"Wait believe what..?" Sam looked extremely confused.

Alfred sweatdropped. Oh boy.

"I'm saying im America."

"The big U S of A? Cas knew? Are you lying?" Dean was just about ready to leave. Oh that's right, then there was Castiel.

"No wait! Mind callin Cas for me?" Alfred... Ahem, America patted the Winchester on the back. "He knows me well enough. He knew when he first saw me." Alfred coughed into his hand, yes, down to business.

In no less than a few seconds Cas had appeared.

"Hello Sam, hello Dean, hello America."

Oh.

OH OKAY.

STILL CONFUSING.

"You see well... How do I explain... Should I call England... No wait..." America tapped his chin. Better get into business mode. God, he hated being serious. "I am, like I said, America, I have lots of strength... My health is based off my economy but my personality is me, even if highly influenced by how my people are... And Im alive as long as this country is up and going. So yeah you guys are really doing some magic for me thanks! I'm super strong because... I'm America! The personification of America!" He gave a thumbs up, a huge smile on his face. "You wanna meet some others later? I did say we could go for ice cream when we met again. So?"

"This is... Amazing..."

"How could America be an actual person?"

"Is this all you called me for?"

A/N: Um this isn't all that good sorry... How about that ep about Davie huh? Ahhh I suck why do I even write fanfics? Mm.. Maybe it's more for me, and lesss for readers. Yeah... If you understand what I mean... Dammit every character I write is OOC ahhhh... So sorrrrrryyyyyy... :'^[


End file.
